Found at last
by Stablerchick
Summary: Olivia has been kidnapped. Elliot and the crew has 24 hours to find her and follow the clues before she dies. Can they do it? More chapters soon :)
1. Default Chapter

A/N~ I dont own it..blah blah blah......  
  
Somewhere in the Bay  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked up to the crime scene and flashed the officer their badges. They made their way over to the body and the ME.  
  
" What have we got here?" Elliot questioned. He bent down and uncovered the body. His eyes went wide with fear. He looked up at his partner and his mouth dropped open. "Olivia come here."  
  
"What? Never seen a dead body before?" Olivia joked. She walked over and looked at the woman's limp, lifeless body. The expression she let off was the same as the one Elliot did. She turned to look at Elliot, then ran and puked in the garbage bin.  
  
In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Vicitms Unit.........These are their stories.  
  
" Hey Elliot."  
  
" Hey Warner. Tell me about this woman," Olivia stood behind him. She was still feeling sick and couldn't believe what she had seen.  
  
"The victims name is Sara Dean. 35 year old, caucassion female. She was strangled by some sort of restraint. A belt maybe. She died from asfixiation. She also had bruising around her inner thighs and genital region. She was raped after she was killed though. There was no semen but she did get a piece of her attacker. There was skin and blood under her nails. None of it was hers." Warner finished talking and looked at Olivia. " Olivia you didn't have any siblings did you?" Olivia shook her head in the negative. " This woman looks remarkbley like you." Olivia nodded her head and ran out of the room.  
  
The woman could have been Olivia's identicle twin. She had the same eyes and features. She never had a sister growing up, but then again her father was a rapist. He could have tons of kids out there. There is only one way to know if this was her sister or not. She needed to do a DNA test.  
  
" Warner, since that girl has an uncanny resemblence to me, can I do a DNA test? Just to see if we are realted," Olivia asked as she came up beside Elliot.  
  
" Do you really think that is a good idea Liv?" Elliot asked pulling Olivia aside. "I mean what if she is related to you? Then what?"  
  
Olivia glared at him. Anger filled her eyes. "How could you say that? If this was my relative I want to give her a proper burial. I don't want one of my relatives to be thrown away. I thought you would be the one person who would understand." Olivia started to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm.  
  
" Liv...." That's all he got out before she jerked her arm away violentley and walked over to Warner. Warner swabbed her mouth and told Olivia she would get on it and have it done within the next 2 hours. Olivia thanked her and walked out of the morgue with Elliot on her heels.  
  
Liv got in the passengar side and slammed her door shut without a word to Elliot.Elliot got in the driver's seat but didn't start the car. He sat there staring out of the windshield.  
  
" Olivia, I am sorry. I should support you on this. I just don't want you being hurt. I care about you Olivia a lot. You are very important to me and I want to protect you." Elliot said while looking at Olivia.  
  
Olivia turned her head quickly. She had tears stiniging her eyes and moisting her cheeks. " Protect me? I don't need your fucking protection. I am a big girl. I can take care of myself. I have done it this long and I am going to continue to fucking do so. I don't need you coming in on your white horse rescuing me. So get down from your high and all mighty power trip. I don't need you Elliot Stabler." Olivia jumped out of the car and hailed a cab. She took it back to the precinct.  
  
" Captain, I know we are in the middle of the inves......" Cragen raised his hand.  
  
" Olivia, I saw the pictures of the victim. Warner just called me. Sara Dean is your sister Olivia. The DNA confirmed it. She has family in Queens. Go talk to them and tell them what happened and who you are. Then I am ordering you to take a couple days off. Not one day, not two days, take three days." With that Olivia walked out of Cragen's office. She saw her partner coming in the door. She walked past him without saying a word or looking in his eyes. He knew she was pissed off.  
  
" Elliot. I have given Olivia a few days off. It turns out Sara was her sister. She is going to talk to the family. You have to work this one with me. What have we got?" 


	2. Taken

Olivia took her car to Manhattan. She found the house easily. It was a beautiful home. It was Victorian style witha a wrap around porch and a big bow window in the front. This was the kind of house she always dreamed of. Olivia walked up the path and to the front door. She had butterflies in her stomach. She felt like throwing up, but didn't have the time to turn and run. The door swung open reveling a man. He was an older gentlemen.  
  
" Can I help you?" the man said standing in the doorway.  
  
" Um..yes. I am Detective Olivia Benson. Are you the father of Sara Dean?" Olivia flashed her badge.  
  
" No, Tony here is Sara's stepfather. I am her mother. Has something happened to Sara?" There in front of Olivia stood a beautiful older woman. She had brunette hair and bright blue eyes. Those eyes reminded Olivia of Elliot.  
  
" Ma'am, sir, may I come in please. We need to talk." The woman led Olivia to the sitting room.  
  
" Would you like something to drink?" The woman politley asked. Olivia nodded. Once the woman returned she sat down next to her husband. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name. I am Christa, and this is Tony as you know."   
  
" Ma'am I am a detective for the Special Victims Unit. I deal with rapes, molestation, and child abuse. That is all I do. I had a case handed to me today. It was your daughter ma'am. She was raped and choked to death. You might have been able to tell already, I look like your daughter." The couple nodded with tears flowing down their cheeks.Olivia continued," In order to understand this I have to tell you a little bit about me. My mother was raped and had me. I don't know my father. When I saw our daughter I almost died myself. I had a DNA test done to see if she is a realtive of mine. It turns out Sara is my sister, or actually half sister. Ma'am were you rapped 35 years ago?" The woman looked to the ground as her husband rubbed her back.  
  
" This was before I met Tony. I was in college and some guy grabbed me and raped me. That's when I got pregnant with Sara. I met Tony 2 years after that. He has been looking out for Sara since she was a child. She knew she wasn't his biological daughter, but she didn't care she loved him. Oh god how could this happen?" Just then the doorbell rang. Tony got up to answer it. He came back with Elliot on his heels.  
  
" Sorry Olivia. Cap'n told me you were off and I thought I would come interview the parents." Olivia stood up and headed for the door. She was still pissed at Elliot. Before she could leave Christa grabbed her and hugged her closley. Olivia has never felt this closeness before. Her heart ached for this woman and her half sister Sara.  
  
" Can I have your number? I want you at the funeral and to be part of our lives," Christa asked letting go of Olivia.  
  
" Definatley." Olivia handed Christa her card and left.  
  
Olivia's apartment  
  
Olivia sat on her couch with her knees curled under her. In one hand she had a bottle of wine, in the other was a picture of her mother. She had been crying for hours. The moonlight was casting a greyish glow on her apartment. Grey was just how she felt. How could she have flipped out on Elliot like that? He was only watching out for her. Why couldn't she have found her sister sooner? She would have loved to have a sister. Why is her life always so fucked up? Why always her?   
  
Olivia was jolted out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She got up and hurried to the door. She looked through the peephole to see her partner standing there in jeans and a sweatshirt.  
  
" Go away Elliot. I want to be alone. I don't want to talk."  
  
" Come on Olivia please. I want to apologize. I was being such an asshole before. I was just trying to watch out for you. I am so so so so sorry."  
  
" I told you, I don't need you Elliot. Now please leave." Olivia went back to the couch when she heard Elliot's footsteps retreating down the hallway.  
  
About an hour later Olivia was fast asleep on her couch. Her wine bottle was now empty. Oliva had passed out. Again there was knocking at her door. Olivia ignored it and feel into a deeper drunken coma. The knocking persisted but now it wasn't at her door, it was at her window. Olivia still didn't wake up. The intruder opened the window carefully and crept inside. He walked around her apartment. Took some of her jewlery. He took her gun out of the holster and held it to her head. He snapped a picture of this and left it on the coffee table with a note. He tied Olivia's arms and legs together and taped her mouth shut. Olivia was still out like a light. 


	3. 24 Hours

A/N~ Thanks a million for all the reviews. Keep them coming. Sorry this is so short...Work is a bitch (Pardon my French)  
  
benstabfanatic334~ You are awesome. Thanks for beta reading and helping me out.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
SVU squadroom  
  
Elliot walked into the office and slammed his paper down on his desk. He was in a very foul mood. He called Olivia multiple times during the night and she hadn't picked up. 'She is avoiding me' he thought to himself. He sat at his desk thinking about his partner. SHe was on his mind a lot latley.  
  
" Elliot. Hello earth to Elliot," Cragen was standing next to Elliot waving his hand in front of him.  
  
" Sorry Cap. Just thinking."  
  
" I know Elliot. I know," Cragen put hishand on Elliot's shoulder.  
  
" Elliot there is an envelope for you," Munch put it on his desk and went to his own desk and sat down. Elliot took the envelope and opened it quickly. What he saw inside chille him to the bone.  
  
" Holy fucking god," was all Elliot could say. His eyes went wide with fear. Cragen picked up the picture and gasped. The picture was of Olivia with a gun to her head.  
  
Cragen flipped it over and read what was on the back, " I killed her sister and I am going to kill her too. There is nothing you can do it. You can't be her knight in shining armor anymore. I will send you another picture so you won't forget you secret love." Cragen put hte picture down and sat in Olivia's chair.  
  
" This asshole has Olivia and we are all just sitting around," Elliot screamed. He didn't mean to take his anger out on his friends but they were the only ones around.  
  
" Elliot, we are going to go to Olivia's apartment and sweep it. We WILL find her. She is important to all of us. Some more then others." When he said this he looked Elliot directly in the eyes.  
  
Olivia's apartment  
  
The CSU were crawling around her apartment looking for anything. They were on a man hunt. One of their own was missing and they were going to find her, no matter what it took. They dusted for prints, looked under everything for a spec of a clue.   
  
" Captain Cragen, I found something," one of the members of CSU said.  
  
Cragen took the picture out if his hands and shook his head. He handed it to Elliot. Elliot collapsed on the couch. He had tears in his eyes and couldn't hold it back anymore. The tears came and he didn't care who saw. The picture was of Olivia standing outside of a building. She had the gun to her head and a fake smile on.   
  
Munch grabbed the photo and read the back," Here is a clue to find her. If you are as smart as you think you are you will find her withing 24 hours. If not then you will be attending her funeral by weeks end."  
  
Fin grabbed the photo out of Munch's hand and studied it. "Hey I recognize this building. Yeah when I was in Narcs we did a bust in there on a Meth Lab. It is about 30 minutes from here." With that the four detectives ran out of the apartment and sped off towards the building.  
  
24 hours left till Olivia's death 


	4. 23 Hours

Elliot, Cragen, Fin, and Munch skid up to the building in two different cars. The rest of the backup was on the way. Fin and Munch went around the back way. Elliot and Cragen approached the front doors with guns drawn. Elliot kicked it in and Cragen went in cautiously. After scanning the first floor, they went up to the second. Elliot went in one of the rooms and almost passed out.   
  
In the room was a bed with handcuffs attached to the headboard and blood on the comforter. On the covers were Olivia's panties and bra. "Captain in here," Elliot called to his boss. Cragen came in and stared in disbelief. He picked up the undergarments with a gloved hand and put them in an evidence bag. Elliot sank down onto the floor, tears forming in his eyes. 'What if we don't find her. Oh god this is all my fault. I shouldn't have been such a jerk to her when she needed me.' Elliot got up and walked over to the bed while wiping the tears out of his eyes. The CSU team was taking a sample of the blood to confirm it was Olivia's.  
  
"Guys, look at this." Munch held up a resteraunt menu. It was from Lonestar. On the back were directions to a landfill. The four of them ran out of the building and sped towards the landfill.  
  
Elliot got out and immediatly gagged from the horrible odor coming from the heaps of garbage. Elliot, Cragen, Fin, and Munch began to look around. Thirty minutes later all they found was a lot of trash. There wasn't one god damn clue. The four of them concluded there was nothing there. They headed back to the cars.  
  
Elliot sat in the driver's seat and looked out the windshield. There under the wiper was a card. Elliot got out and grabbed it. He made quick work of the envelope and started ot read the card. On the outside it said " Our love will be forever. Nothing can break it." Elliot opened the card and began to read the inside. " Dearest Elliot, I have been taken by the man that killed my sister. He is holding me hostage. He doesn't want to kill me just yet. He wants to torture you first. He will be calling you at the station house in 10 minutes. He will give you another clue then. Please help me. I love you. Love always Olivia."  
  
Five minutes later they were back at the station house waiting for the call. They had the phones tapped in hopes to get a location on the call. Elliot sat there tapping his fingers on the desk. About a minute passed and the phone rang.  
  
" Hello......."  
  
23 Hours till Olivia's death 


End file.
